sburb_deltafandomcom-20200214-history
Veylan Zenith
Basic Info Veylan was a male troll of six sweeps, and an original player in SBURB delta. His server player was Endait Corsuv and his client was Anstus Alilou. He entered the game sixth. Life pre-sburb. Veylan lived on a mountain range near Devil's Peak and Tarvan Yudini (although the two never met pre-Sburb) for six sweeps. Throughout this time he explored the mountains, eventually finding the stone tower and the tape of his ancestor's death, traumatizing him and leading him to seek answers and clarification to what was on the tape. The investigation eventually led him to learn about the horrorterrors in the furthest ring, who he then became a peon to. Entry into SBURB On the day of Veylan's entry, he went outside his mountaintop hive to find his lusus, who had stolen his NEEDLES before the story's start. Using his sylladex he managed to launch himself into the air and onto the phoenix's back, sending them both to the ground and having him wake up on Derse. After waking up back on Beforus, he flew back to his hive and entered the game, with Endait Corsuv as his server player. He then brought Anstus Alilou into the game, although Anstus's hive was burned down in the process. Land of Lightning and Marsh On Veylan's land he wandered around until he found a village, sequence breaking the game in his first action, and witnessing the storms that turned the planet into an electric ball. He then returned home and helped Vanari Hipoca send Anstus a new computer (and left some hot chocolate outside the second gate for him). Turning around, he had his first altercation with the Imp Trio, who he threw into the river from the roof, a feat they somehow survived. He later did quests for the Turtle of Importance after ascending his first gate and killing an ogre with use of the lightning. Doomed Timeline He spent most of the Doomed timeline with Tarvan Yudini (who later became his matesprit) and helped her to get to the Denizen in order to help the alpha timeline. Unfortunately, he passed out from the heat in the tunnel to the Denizen's door, and fell into the swords. Trickster Incident During the Trickster incident, he was one of the most anti-trickster people in the group, possibly due to his grimdarkness. Eventually he attempted to stop trickster Anstus and meet with grimdark Ducara on LOTAD, but was turned into a trickster by Tarvan after she was trickstered herself. He stayed trickster until the end of the Grimdark Incident. Grimdark Incident Veylan started this arc by turning Kongju into a grimdark vessel, but in the process was caught by AE. AE summoned an army of seventy-eight doomed time clones, of which Veylan killed fifty. He eventually realised he couldn't win and escaped by storing himself in the pocket dimension. Unfortunately he couldn't get out of the pocket dimension and remained trapped until the end of the arc. He repeatedly attempted to tempt AE into letting him out. He was released and subsequently shot dead after the battle with Grimdark Kongju. The Great Timefreeze Veylan was revived in his dreamself by Kanari Polemo. When the great timefreeze happened Veylan was strifing a basilisk. He hung in the air for three days before eventually the timefreeze ended. He wandered around doing quests and punched out Big Turty. Syliderous and Heart arcs Veylan partially restored Tarvan's memory after she sundered Syliderous, and helped fight all seven of the hearts. A copy of him (known as Meccorem) was created by the blue heart along with Anstus and Tarvan, and he spent most of the arc possessed by Meccorem. Meccorem was able to severely damage LOLAM, LOBAB, LOVAT and LOLAWS, and made everyone believe that Orange Heart was capable of deleting you from existence (he was lying). With the help of Two Alilou Veylan killed Meccorem and returned to normal just before Gold Heart attacked, and he came up with the idea of using the deadly light of Orange Heart to destroy Gold, and helped push Gold into the light's path before Wansot Palami boosted the light, destroying both hearts. Unknown Veylan explored the Unknown and brought Miarr from the Unknown into the Medium, before spending much of the arc trapped with Two in Archie Blancos' static manifestation of his land, the land of Spires and Nature. Veylan attacked Archie leaving him in the Unknown, where he then traveled back from the unknown in time for the Alilou Family to destroy it. Finale Veylan entered the fight against the black king late, and began using his mind powers to turn support in their favour, before slashing the black king's eye, flying into it, and gravity throwing a battleship into the king's body, slaying it. He then entered the new universe. Ending Veylan devoted his life to halting SBURB in the new universe after helping set up the economy and judicial system (and passing down that job to Big Turty and DC, the former having gone through severe re-education). Eventually he began giving lectures at schools about the horrors of the game. He married Tarvan and lived for many years. Unfortunately after eons of immortality he grew tired of life, and after several suicides left the new universe, disappearing into the dreambubbles to reunite with departed friends.Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Sburb Delta Category:Teal Blood